


Vampire Family

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Bem vindos a mansão assustadoramente assustadora, eu sou o assustador - Kirk disse assim que abriu a porta, fazendo uma mesura.





	Vampire Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 03/novembro/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] HALLOWEEN2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> A ShiryuForever94 sugeriu que se usasse três palavras da lista ou alguma das citações do tributo para inspiração... eu resolvi me desafiar e usar as 19 palavras e uma das citações.

— Jim, eu acho que temos teias de aranha o suficiente - McCoy disse depois de vê-lo espalhando ainda mais pela varanda.  
— Nunca são demais Bones! Ahhh você achou meus esqueletos! - Comentou soltando as teias e indo tirar seus preferidos das mãos dele — Esse é Tíbio, Perônio e Fêmuria - Disse pegando um a um.  
— Você nomeou esqueletos de Halloween - Bones disse num tom chiado — Porque eu não estou surpreso com isso garoto?

Estavam fazendo a decoração de halloween há quase uma semana, e McCoy não parava de se surpreender com a quantidade de coisas que Kirk havia conseguido esconder no sótão.

— O que mais tem ai? - Perguntou quando o viu voltar a subir as escadas  
— “Alguns segredos devem permanecer escondidos” Bones - Afirmou num tom agourento  
— Não adianta citar o Amigo Oculto pra mim Jim, se apresse, vou voltar com Joanna em uma hora - Avisou pegando seu casaco.  
— Mal posso esperar pra por a fantasia! - Afirmou sumindo na escuridão.

Quando McCoy voltou a frente da casa estava iluminada com luzes verdes, roxas e laranjas, havia abóboras iluminadas e um corvo que gritava se alguém se movimentava.

— Papai, o tio Jim vai pegar doces com a gente? - Joanna perguntou admirada com as abóboras.  
— Vai sim querida, ele até arranjou fantasias combinando - Afirmou lhe conduzindo para dentro.  
— Bem vindos a mansão assustadoramente assustadora, eu sou o assustador— Kirk disse assim que abriu a porta, fazendo uma mesura.  
— Você sabe que isso foi horrível não é? - Perguntou pendurando seu casaco ao lado da porta.  
— Não acabe com o clima sobrenatural que eu criei aqui Bones - Pediu divertido, tirando uma sacola do armário ao lado — Lady Joan, por favor coloque sua roupa para fazermos algumas travessuras - Pediu piscando para a garota.  
— Sim tio Jim! - Concordou pegando o pacote e correndo pela casa.

Kirk e McCoy sorriram um para o outro antes dele colocar um pacote em suas mãos.

— Vampiros… jura? - Perguntou curioso pela falta de criatividade dele.  
— Podemos não ter um caixão mas eu montei um cemitério no quarto… - Afirmou sorrindo de modo sacana — Vamos Bones, seus ossos devem estar sacudindo para pôr a roupa! - Incentivou sorrindo.  
— É melhor do que um monstro pelo menos - Resmungou pegando o pacote e subindo para o quarto.

Kirk sorriu satisfeito, era quase bruxaria a maneira como aquela roupa havia sobrevivido aos anos de academia.

— Não posso acreditar que você guardou essa roupa - McCoy comentou descendo as escadas.

Kirk havia se trocado depois de Joanna e estava quase pronto, estava vestido de Lestat, e faltava apenas a dentadura falsa de vampiro em sua fantasia, McCoy estava de Louis, e a peruca pendia mal ajustada em sua cabeça.

— Você está engraçado papai - Joan comentou agarrada a uma boneca.

Ela usava o vestido azul de Cláudia e carregava uma boneca vestida de fantasma.

— Você está linda Joan! - Elogiou sorrindo pra ela — Espero que Jim não tenha te dado presas - Repreendeu olhando aquela dentadura horrível nele.  
— Eu estou lindo Bones! - Afirmou mostrando os dentes.  
— Com essa dentadura? Mas nem com um feitiço! - Afirmou pegando Joanna no colo — Pronta pra ir querida?  
— Sim papai! - Confirmou abraçando seu pescoço.  
— Então vamos pegar doces! - Kirk comandou liderando o caminho.

Joanna parecia sumir diante dos olhos deles como mágica, mal viravam para o lado e a garota tinha se materializado metros num piscar de olhos, já pronta em frente a mais uma porta.

— Aquela é a casa da Uruha não é? - Kirk perguntou apontando para onde Joanna ia.  
— Sim, mal posso esperar para ver a fantasia dela, parece que pode ganhar da sua Jim - Comentou num tom divertido.  
— Ninguém pode me vencer Bones, Lestat é incomparável!

Mas assim que Uruha abriu a porta sua boca se abriu em um grito assustado.

— Isso é uma cobra? - Perguntou abismado.  
— O termo correto seria górgona Jim - Spock corrigiu logo atrás.  
— Você está usando uma máscara? - McCoy perguntou em tom de troça.  
— Achei que O Fantasma da Ópera fosse comumente conhecido - Afirmou em tom superior.

Uruha tinha um vestido que pareciam escamas douradas e verdes e pequenas cobras enroladas entre os cabelos lisos, Spock vestia capa e uma máscara que escondia metade do seu rosto.

— Doces ou travessuras senhor Spock? - Joan perguntou sorrindo.  
— Com certeza doces minha pequena Cláudia - Afirmou pegando uma parcela grande dos doces que Uruha tinha nas mãos.  
— Não coma tudo de uma vez vampirinha! - Uruha recomendou sorrindo.  
— Certo tia Uruha, obrigado! - Prometeu correndo pra próxima casa.

— Eu não tenho mais idade para isso - McCoy reclamou depois de mais dois quarteirões.  
— Vamos lá Bones, só mais uma, as corujas nem piaram ainda! - Comandou o puxando pela mão.

Parecia que ia ser uma longa noite de Halloween.


End file.
